


The One

by Caitlyn12blu



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Sparkling Birth, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Sparklings, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlyn12blu/pseuds/Caitlyn12blu
Summary: Long ago Primus decided to separate mechs and femmes as a punishment for the wars they had. So there were two separate  planets Cybertron...and Femmax...until the day the prophecy foretold...





	1. Purity of Heart

Elita didn't know what happened because she didn't remember how she got there, but she was a prisoner. She was curled up at the bottom of her cell asleep. The sun was rising over the magnificent world...a world of just mechs. She was the only femme, and the older mechs spoke of the day that they would have the capability of creating sons and daughters. That was now possible, but their king Optimus Prime got to be with her first, and decide what he wanted to do. The thing with Elita was she of course was a virgin, but she was incredibly fertile, and absolutely beautiful. Optimus Prime, king of Cybertron, was enjoying the sunrise over his planet and people. He cared for them all, even this prisoner, she was a living being after all.

Elita just wanted to where she was, and what exactly was going on. She was terrified, cold, and hungry. Optimus had a soft smile on his face, his body completely relaxed. Optimus, a powerful god-like king, was more than respected by even his Lord Protectorate and Spark twin brother Megatron. Elita was hungry when she woke. She carefully sat up and shivered too. She spoke, "Someone please help me!!!" As she did she tried to get out. 

Optimus looked over his shoulder to Megatron and Ironhide's entrance, "What is it, Megatron?" Megatron softly spoke, "Brother, what would you like to do with the prisoner...she has just woken up." Optimus turned to face them and replied, "Has she been fed yet?" He watched them for their response. "Not yet, Optimus." Megatron softly spoke. Optimus replied calmly, "Well, then you best go and see to it she is fed." Optimus turned back to the sunrise and replied, "Inform me once she has been fed and is finished, please." Megatron nodded, "As you wish." He soon left. 

Optimus nodded and listened as Megatron left. Optimus spoke to Ironhide, "Today is going to be a grand day."  Megatron went and had food delivered to Elita. Ironhide nodded and replied, "Indeed, my lord." Optimus nodded, turned, and made his way in and down through his palace, "Come, the day has begun and we have much to do." Ironhide followed him down and out. Megatron had fed Elita, and had her change her clothes when he left. He soon came back to inform Optimus she had been fed and finished. Optimus entered the large dinning room, the golden table filled with delicious foods to begin his day. He sat in his comfortable seat and proceeded to eat. Megatron entered, "Optimus, my brother...the prisoner has been fed, and was given a change of clothes." Optimus watched Megatron with his fire blue optics and nodded, "Excellent, Megatron. See to it she is brought to my throne once I have finished my meal this morning." Megatron nodded, and bowed, "As you wish, my brother." Optimus nodded, a gentle dismissal. He was very much looking forward to meeting his future Queen...the one whom would save the future of their race. 


	2. Crystal Blossom Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait and the short chapter, the next few will be longer.

-Flashback-

2 years before Elita’s arrival… Optimus stood on the balcony of his castle waiting for the announcement of the Princesses’ arrival to reach him, but it never seemed to come…hours passed, and those hours turned to days, then years. Optimus softly spoke, “Primus why do you have to torture me…I have done everything you have asked of me…I only wanted a mate…”

 -Present Time-

Optimus paced as he patiently waited for Megatron to bring her to him. He had hope that he looked nice, but he had to admit…he was nervous for this. Before long though Megatron entered with the beautiful, and lively femme. She wore a beautiful dress that hugged all the right curves on her body. Optimus softly smiled and approached. He had his red and blue armor on, as well as his robes that displayed his upper role in society. Elita bowed before him and softly spoke, “It’s a pleasure to meet you King Optimus Prime. You must be Estella and Prima’s son…I have heard a lot of things from your mother on Femmax.” Optimus softly smiled as he motioned Megatron to leave him and he softly spoke, “Well I am glad that she is doing okay, and yes I am Prima and Estella’s son. Is there anything that you would like to do?” Elita hummed as she looked around a little and he softly spoke, “Why don’t I take you on a walk through my royal gardens?” Elita grinned, “That sounds amazing.” Optimus offered his large hand for her much smaller and dainty one. Elita placed her small hand in his hand and they walked through the castle to an exit, which lead out to his magnificent gardens. Optimus slowly lead her through the gardens until they reached a magnificent crystal blossom tree.

-Later That Evening-

Elita had taken a liking to King Optimus, and was glad to be the femme that would bring the bonds together between their societies, and become one again. They only had 3 more days before they either didn’t marry or if they would bond on the night of the beautiful Comet Shower near the Lake of Tears. Optimus laid down on the soft blanket of his bed, and held her close. He didn’t force her into anything, but wanted to make sure that she remained warm throughout the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Leave comments and suggestions down below for the next couple chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment below. Suggestions help so I know what you may want to see more of.


End file.
